An Ocean That's Inside a Bigger Ocean
by TheSUNiswarmingup
Summary: Following the Titan battle, Roxanne decides the blue man behind the holowatch is worth a second look. I do not own Megamind, am not affiliated with DreamWorks, yadda yadda yadda. Sure do love him, though!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my day so far: snooped around the secret hideout of a dead superhero with my supervillain ex-boyfriend; learned that the superhero had faked his death; attempted to reason with a new superhero who turned out to be evil; and was repeatedly saved from certain death by aforementioned supervillain ex-boyfriend who, unfortunately, got his butt kicked pretty good.

This WOULD all happen on my day off.

Guess I'd better backtrack a bit. Basically, supervillain Megamind gave Metro Man's powers to my cameraman, Hal, and renamed him Titan. Titan decided to destroy the city when he learned that I had been dating Megamind in disguise (long story, don't ask). Titan tried to kill both of us, but Metro Man saved the day as usual—except that it really wasn't Metro Man, it was Megamind in disguise again. Got it? Good.

I watched the Metro Man disguise chase off Titan. Part of me was wondering where Titan would go—he wouldn't just go back to being Hal, would he? I was sure he'd try to use his powers somehow, but I was hopeful that Megamind would find a way to take them back before he got any ideas.

The rest of me was admiring Megamind's dead-on impression of Metro Man. I must have noticed, that night at the restaurant, that there were different voices for most of the disguises on his watch, but I hadn't thought about it until now. Not only were the Metro Man disguise and voice perfect, but Megamind was also moving like Metro Man, using Metro Man's gestures and expressions—and flying, somehow. There could be no doubt in anyone's mind that Metro Man was back, and that the final battle with Megamind had all been some kind of misunderstanding.

But—that wasn't going to work for any of us. For one thing, Metro Man was NOT back, and would never be back. Metro City was going to have to learn to do without him. Would Megamind continue to call himself our Evil Overlord after today? Would he cause any problems at all? He doesn't seem to act up unless there's a hero to fight—those weeks between Metro Man and Titan were pretty quiet, aside from the initial vandalism. If the people of Metro City thought Metro Man was back, they'd expect him to drop Megamind off at the prison. The fact that he'd rescued me today would mean nothing: everyone knows not to mess with Megamind's favorite victim.

Metro Man good, Megamind bad—it wasn't right. The real Metro Man was hiding with his guitars while the real Megamind was risking everything to save us. The real Megamind might be juvenile and obnoxious, but he's a good man. A genius. An honest-to-God hero. And I'll be damned if Metro Man gets the credit for this one.

He spotted me and descended gracefully. I've smiled into Metro Man's face thousands of times, but never with the gratitude and affection I felt at this moment. I held out my hand to him. I was keenly aware of the crowd, which had somehow appeared in the evacuated city streets seconds after Titan's retreat. I waited until we had their full attention; then, I adjusted the disguise watch. I could practically hear the jaws dropping when Megamind materialized in Metro Man's place as I calmly continued to hold his hand. See, folks? Not dangerous!

When no one screamed or fled, Megamind relaxed and smiled at me, and I forgot there was anyone else—anywhere, really. I could only marvel at his fearlessness and ingenuity and absolute commitment to m—to my _safety_. By saving me, he had saved the entire city. How had he managed such an elaborate rescue in less than an hour? I opened my mouth to ask—

"Pretty sneaky, sis! But there's only one person I know who calls this town _Metrocity_."

Wow. In this one isolated instance, Hal figured something out.

Suddenly we were all in mortal danger again. The crowd scattered as Titan resumed his dimwitted revenge. Megamind's reflexes are fantastic, but Titan's aim had improved. I felt helpless as I watched the battle—but then, miraculously, realized that we were in the intersection where Megamind had left the invisible car. In which Megamind had left the defuser gun. Which, in the right hands, could take the Titan powers back from Hal.

I called out a Code: There's the Car, and before Titan understood what was happening, Megamind disappeared. I held my breath.

 _Come on, Megamind. The gun's right there. You're just biding your time, I know it. You're brilliant. Hal's no match for you._

Oh no.

Megamind did have the gun, but Titan had thrown him impossibly high into the sky. I had to find a way to save his life. I dropped the traffic sign I'd picked up and ran towards where I thought he'd land. What could break his fall? Could I catch him?

"Say bye-bye, Roxie," smirked Titan.

My mind finally went blank. There was absolutely no way I'd survive this.

Plunk.

 _Sploosh._

"Ollo."

And there was Megamind again. I have no idea what I was doing in the fountain, but there I was, and there he rehydrated, just in time to catch the defuser gun and ruthlessly drain Titan of his powers. He was magnificent.

I blurted the first thing that came into my mind.

"You did it. You won."

"I finally had a reason to win: you."

 _Oh._

It was so unlike his e-vil banter, so simple and honest. It was Bernard. The jeering, high-tech rock concert of a rescue—that was all Megamind. The quiet confidence of the blue man I now held in my arms was something new. I was so grateful to him, whoever he was. So happy he'd come to earth and played a bunch of annoying pranks and kidnapped me constantly and—you know what, let's just skip to the part where he saved the entire city, probably the world, and told me I was his reason for doing it. I was grateful. Because he loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was saved, but it wasn't over. The police apprehended Hal, who was still dazed and ranting incoherently, and then very obviously wrestled with the instinct to arrest Megamind as well. I reminded them of Titan's broadcast from the top of Metro Tower, which everyone had seen on TV, and filled them in on how Megamind had rescued me and taken away Hal's superpowers. (I didn't mention anything about how Hal had come by his superpowers, and as usual, nobody thought to ask.) Dozens of witnesses backed my story, to Megamind's visible shock; at least to me, it was very obvious that Megamind was wrestling with the instinct to mock the mindless drones. Ultimately, the police contacted the warden as well as the mayor, and it was decided that Megamind belonged in a hospital for the time being.

Titan had absolutely wrecked the sections of city surrounding us. There was no safe place for a helicopter landing, and so the police had come on motorcycles. It took much longer for the ambulance and the police pursuit vehicle behind it to find a way through the debris in the streets. Eventually, the ambulance parked several blocks away from us, and Hal was taken to jail in the PPV.

Even without a frame of reference for his blood pressure or temperature readings, Megamind's bones and muscles are similar enough to a human's that human doctors can treat his injuries. Minion is a different story. When the paramedics pulled up, Minion resumed gasping in the fountain and asked,

"Does the hospital have… have a… sentient veterinary wing?"

The EMTs hemmed and hawed uncomfortably.

"Please… there must be something… anything you can do."

"Hang on, old friend. Surely this city understands the debt of gratitude they now owe you. Surely there is an ambulance just for you," Megamind crooned to Minion.

I glared at them, but got no further; a Brainbot arrived with a fish bowl, and Minion neatly jumped into it. Minion grinned and waved as the Brainbot flew away with him, and every paper in Metro City ran the photo the following day.

With the crowd distracted, Megamind discreetly handed the DNA infuser gun, his de-gun, and several other weapons he had somehow stashed on his person to a series of Brainbots, which flew off with incredible speed and stealth.

As perhaps the only human witness to the alien disarmament, I wasn't surprised when Megamind was frisked before being escorted onto the ambulance with me. I was wrapped in blankets; he was holding ice packs as the EMTs monitored us. I could see that Megamind was dying to scream, "Boo!" to the pockmarked 22-year-old attending him, but he resisted. The kid was so annoyingly terrified of him that I considered his restraint borderline heroic.

Pranks aside, it was clear that Megamind was hurt. I marveled at his presence of mind—anticipating the frisking, coordinating Minion's dramatics, maintaining contact with the Lair even now, wanting to scare the nervous kid but not wanting to undermine his new good-guy status—despite an obviously fractured hand and numerous gashes and bruises. I saw him wince as they set his pillow splint, and reality suddenly overwhelmed me. I gasped once, twice, and blacked out.

When I came to, there was an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth, and Megamind was shouting threats to the EMTs. I couldn't open my eyes right away, let alone gesture for him to shut up.

"…restore Miss Ritchi to FULL CONSCIOUSNESS at ONCE, or so HELP me, I—"

"S-s-s-sir, she's waking up."

"And you will NOT address me as 'sir!' Only my Minion may call me that! YOU will call me—"

"Megamind," I interrupted, lifting the mask. "I'm fully conscious. And you sound delirious."

Megamind looked at me, then exhaled sharply. "Miss Ritchi. Roxanne."

"Yes."

"Yes. Well."

"Well." I turned to our ashen paramedics. "Please excuse my friend. He's had a rough day."

My EMT, a tiny, wiry woman with a tight braid, spoke for the first time. "If I risked my life and got the hell beat outta me to save you, and then you died, I'd be pretty pissed off, myself."

I closed my eyes, and no one spoke for the rest of the ride. When we arrived at the hospital, the EMTs helped us into wheelchairs as the press shouted questions at us. Megamind and I watched each other as hospital staff wheeled us apart. I felt myself panicking as we separated, even though I knew it was irrational. _You'll be together soon enough,_ I told myself. _You've never been able to keep him away before._ The thought warmed me.

A nurse remarked that my pulse was racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Besides fainting in the ambulance, I'd sustained moderate hypothermia and considerable bruising when Titan trapped me at the top of Metro Tower, and so the hospital kept me overnight for monitoring. Curled in my hospital bed with a cup of tea, wrapped in blankets and hooked to a drip line, I watched TV. The nurses had urged me to relax or sleep, but the news briefs every 10 or 15 minutes kept me on edge. I kept seeing Titan beating Megamind, tiny Megamind, and I felt every injury. His speed and agility amazed me. I drank in his face—did I really never notice how incredibly handsome he is? I suppose I did, but casually—the way I notice a beautiful child or an attractive celebrity. I'd never stared at him the way I was staring now. My eyes were glued to him.

How did this even happen? Didn't I hate Megamind just two nights ago?

I can't honestly say I ever hated him, not really. During our kidnapping days, I was pretty fond of him, in an exasperated sort of way. He was like that boy who used to kick my chair in the fourth grade—I knew he liked me, and I had fun pretending to be outraged by his attention. If he wanted me to play his silly game, I'd play.

And unlike fourth grade, this game meant ratings. It was obvious to everyone but Megamind that the weekly e-vil plot would take place on a Wednesday morning, or else during an event that Metro Man was headlining, but never twice in the same week and NEVER during my scheduled vacation time. He once cancelled an e-vil plot altogether when James filled in for me while I was home with the flu. It was considerate, really, for Megamind to only attempt to take over the City during the least eventful news slot of every week; and although no one seemed to question the regularity, there were folks who set their DVR to record my 10-minute Wednesday newscast.

It was all in good fun, except for the destruction and inconvenience. Funny about the destruction—it always seemed to be abandoned properties, dumps, or buildings scheduled for demolition which ended up being destroyed as e-vil plots were foiled; and the continuous opportunity afforded by reconstruction projects resulted in Metro City boasting the lowest unemployment rates in America for five years running. How did the City fund these projects without raising taxes? Most people credited the well-published philanthropy of the prestigious Scott family, which to date the Scotts have neither confirmed nor denied. Flamboyant warnings were always issued to the public forty-five minutes before any action was scheduled to start. Kidnapping me usually meant that destruction would only occur in Evil Lair. We all knew Metro Man was indestructible and that Megamind would never hurt me.

But none of that turned out to be true, did it? When Megamind thought he'd killed Metro Man, he celebrated. _Celebrated._ Metro Man was not indestructible, and Megamind was not sorry. The lack of remorse shocked me even more than the death. How could I have believed him harmless? Not only was he a criminal and a murderer—he was also dangerously manipulative. I had actually considered this cold-blooded animal my _friend_ , and Metro Man's friend. Did he actually mean to hurt me, too, as he always claimed? The logical conclusion was terrifying. And Metro Man wasn't around to keep him in check anymore. Megamind really was a bad guy, and I was a fool.

From that moment, my objective was to take him down.

When "Bernard" came along, I was sure I'd found a soulmate, someone who connected with me on every level, someone who was just as committed to neutralizing the Evil Overlord as I was. But my soulmate disappeared, and it was only Megamind, the Overlord himself, exploiting me and taking advantage of me. I was horrified and humiliated.

And there he was at my door the very next day, begging me for help, the same dork I used to consider a friend, sort of. And Metro Man was still alive, only a trillion times more manipulative than Megamind could ever hope to be. I was shocked to realize that Megamind was concerned not just for himself, but for the entire city. But he'd never so much as injured Metro Man, whose only evil quality was total self-absorption—how could he possibly hope to defeat Titan, who was truly evil and had all of Metro Man's powers? Chances of success ranged from improbable to impossible.

Yet it was absolutely devastating to see Megamind give up. This wasn't my kidnapper, my friend, the Evil Overlord, or Bernard. The Megamind I knew would never run from a fight.

In the end, he didn't, of course. But when the dust settled, two things still bugged me.

Why did Megamind celebrate his apparently successful murder of Metro Man? The same Metro Man who called him "Little Buddy" when we found him? One amazing act of heroism does not erase hundreds of deliberate murder attempts—not even between friends, not even against a giant lying jerk. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

Assuming we can get past the whole he-tried-to-kill-Metro-Man thing, what do I do with my feelings for "Bernard" and Megamind's feelings for me? Can I trust him at all? Until Metro Man's "death," I'd always trusted him not to hurt me, or anyone, really. Now that he's battled Titan, I trust him to actively _protect_ me. Would he defend my life so fiercely while only toying with my emotions? I don't think so. He never saw himself as a hero or a romantic lead.

No, he hadn't been exploiting me as Bernard, he'd been—courting me. How much of Bernard's personality was really him? How did I fail to recognize Megamind's voice? When he came to my apartment for help with Titan, all I could hear was Bernard. And those eyes—I'll never be fooled by another disguise, unless he can find a way to hide those soulful green eyes. I'd noticed how striking they were against his blue skin, but it never occurred to me to compare the shade to Bernard's stunning eyes. I would stare Megamind down during a kidnapping, but that wasn't… gazing.

A nurse appeared with my dose of ibuprofen, which I hoped would relieve the splitting headache I'd just developed. After she'd checked me, I asked, "Is Megamind okay?"

"If you like, I can ask if he's seeing visitors," she replied. That didn't really answer my question, I thought, but I figured she was just respecting patient privacy. I nodded. "I'd appreciate that," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later, wheeling my drip, I was escorted to Megamind's room.

"Miss Ritchi," he purred. "We meet again."

I swear that I never _once_ found his standard greeting sexy before that moment. Even in the hospital bed, he sat up just a little too straight, attempted to steeple his fingertips around the splint on his right hand, and cocked an eyebrow menacingly. I can't deny that he's caught me off guard at times, but how did I fail to notice his… _smoldering_? I stood silently, staring. My mind went blank for the second time that day.

"Miss Ritchi—from Channel 8 News! What a nice surprise! Please sit down." I didn't recognize the voice—it was one of those voices that people compare to honey, only a really deep, dark honey—and it belonged to Megamind's nurse. He was unusually friendly for a total stranger, I thought, and unusually muscular for a human; I suppose the hospital assigned the most intimidating staff they had to attend Megamind. Not that it would make any difference if he decided to break out, naturally. He looked small in the bed, and the smirk fell away from his face; he blinked slowly and watched me silently. As I sat, I realized that I hadn't stopped staring yet, and also that my mouth had dropped open; I closed it, hoped that I hadn't blushed, and hoped that I wouldn't start blushing now.

Megamind's nurse was addressing mine: "Hey Gloria, I just got back from break. If you want to take yours now, I can see Miss Ritchi back to her room when she's finished here."

"That would be great. Thanks, Simon," replied Gloria. "Would you mind letting Simon take over?" she asked me. I reminded myself to look at her, to look at something other than Megamind.

"Not at all. We're fine. Thank you," I said, weakly. As Gloria left, Simon gave me a toothy, open-mouthed smile, and I noticed a familiar watch on his wrist.

"You didn't dehydrate him, did you?" I whispered, alarmed.

"His break ends in fifteen minutes," Minion replied in Simon's voice, with Simon's dark, oblong face, yet somehow with Minion's stillness and wide, wide smile. "Raul's scheduled to start in ten minutes, so I'll bring you back as soon as he gets here. He won't know the difference when the real Simon shows up."

"That's fine, I don't need much time. I just wanted to check on—Megamind," I said, turning to look at him again.

"Ahh?" he replied.

"We've had NO opportunity to visit you, Miss Ritchi," Simon's deep voice continued to whisper. "They will not leave Sir unattended for any length of time or allow him to leave the room." Ah, yes. Convicted felon with more than 80 life sentences. The things you forget when they look good in leather. "And I guess we've decided to cooperate."

"What about you— _Simon_? Are you okay?"

"Absolutely. I'm just going to make sure Sir's bathroom is stocked…" he said, backing toward the bathroom, entering it, and slamming the door.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked, alone with Megamind.

"Okay?"

"Are you in any pain? Are they taking good care of you?"

The vulnerable look on his face cooled and hardened, then cooled some more. " _This_. This is nothing. No one ever called the doctor when I was the bad guy," he bragged. "A couple of broken ribs, broken hand, dislocated jaw, bruises. Whatever. I heal quickly, Roxanne; I'm only staying here as a courtesy."

"To whom?"

"To those wishing to share in our victory over Titan," he said airily. "Witnesses, reporters, police, medical personnel—they've all made history today."

"How long did they say you'll be in here?" I realized I was interviewing him. In times of uncertainty, we stick with our strengths.

"Probably another couple of days. They won't admit it, but they want to study my anna- _tomy._ They're coming up with all kinds of excuses to test me."

"And this doesn't bother you?" I pressed, desperate to think about something other than his anna- _tomy._

He paused long enough to dial down the bravado. "Everyone knows I'm not human, Roxanne. I know far more about your kind than anyone knows about me. There are so many crazy stories about the things people think I can do. Most of them are terrifying. Too bad none of them are true."

"So you're not a mouth breeder?"

"I'm not sure, actually; I've never had the… opportunity."

WHY was that the first thing out of my mouth? I tried again to think of something, anything that wasn't embarrassingly close to his body and its possibly alien attributes. Abruptly, I changed the subject.

"Megamind. Thank you for saving my life."

"I never could have forgiven myself if you had been—if I had failed." Has his face always been so expressive? He lit up when I thanked him, but crumpled when I mentioned that my life had been in danger. His eyes dropped and he bowed his head, brows knitted. I reached out and gently grasped the hand he hadn't broken on Hal's stupid face. After a moment, he gently squeezed back, and the acknowledgment filled me with emotion. I waited for him to return my gaze. The eyes that finally looked back were dull, defeated. I spoke firmly.

"I put myself and you in danger. If I had been killed, it would have been my own fault. If you had been killed trying to rescue me—"

"The fault is entirely mine, Roxanne. Titan's existence was entirely my doing. And if I had taken responsibility for it, you would not have gone to confront him, alone." He looked miserable. "I didn't believe I could rise up against evil. I was too… co- _ardly_ to try. But you, Roxanne—you're always courageous. Always good. I should have guessed that you would go. And I should have protected you."

"You should have guessed that I would do something reckless and insane?" Hearing my tone, a trace of a smile played on his lips, and he silkily replied,

"After so many kidnappings, Miss Ritchi, I would expect nothing less of you."

And I kissed him.

The universe swirled around us. I don't care if that sounds corny. It was dizzying and breathless and soundless and heart-stopping. I don't know what I was thinking or feeling, only that it was right. When I regained awareness, his left hand was on my shoulder and my hands were clasped behind his neck, with the IV line pulling me uncomfortably like a leash. His forehead was resting on mine, and his eyes were closed.

"I don't deserve you, Roxanne."

"Don't." I made him look at me again. "Don't. You rescued me and the whole city. It was spectacular. It was as good as a reset button." He looked at me then, eyes wide and hopeful. It was such a beautiful face that it felt like a stab to my heart. Choking, I declared, "I never could have forgiven myself if you'd died in the attempt. Never." I hugged him tightly and cried.

I'm guessing no one had ever cried in Megamind's arms before. He just kind of… endured it, patting my back awkwardly. Finally, I wiped my eyes, sniffed, and smiled at him. He stared back. Still smiling, I slowly reached for his hand and held it in both of mine. He let out a tiny gasp as I touched him, but relaxed. Thirty seconds later, he prompted me:

"`Spectacular,' you say?"

"After so many kidnappings, Megamind, I'd expect nothing less of _you_."

I'd seen his smile, of course—his maniacal plotting smile, his laughing at his own jokes smile—but this smile was sublime. Soft. Radiant. I'd glimpsed it on Bernard once or twice, but never like this. His face, Megamind's face, was shining like daybreak. He is honestly so beautiful.

"HOW IN HELL DID YOU KIDNAP HER IN HERE?" Raul's bellow announced that our ten minutes were up as he charged through the door.

"Oh no, Raul, Miss Ritchie asked to visit S- him," Simon's voice frantically explained as his body scrambled out of the bathroom. "She was just leaving-"

"WHY IS HE HOLDING HER LIKE THAT?"

"It's fine, really," I assured Raul. "He didn't do anything at all. We are fine, and I am going." Turning back to Megamind, I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So what, you're _friends_ now?" Raul demanded as I left. "After you killed her boyfriend? You both make me sick. She reminds me of my ex."

Oh, right. Reality. Public perception.

And I couldn't find it in my heart to regret one damn thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching TV in my hospital bed had suddenly become much nicer. Every time a news brief about the Mega-Turnaround came on—

-sorry, let me just interrupt myself to say how much I want to _throttle_ whoever came up with that irresponsible and LAME shorthand. We have no hard evidence that Megamind was doing anything but defending his turf—and for all anyone knows, Metro Man could have been a character he made up. Didn't we all watch Metro Man turn into Megamind? Besides, everyone at KMCP knows that I refuse to use Mega-shorthand, both because I consider it sensationalistic and stupid _and_ because I know how much it inflates Megamind's already massive ego.

So, fine, it didn't _immediately_ become much nicer; but after a dozen or so Mega-Turnaround updates, the journalistic rage subsided, and instead I began to feel myself float away every time his face appeared on the screen. I kept feeling his kiss on my lips, feeling his smooth, cool hand in mine, his long fingers—

Huh. Now that I think of it, I used to dream specifically about Megamind's long fingers while I was dating "Bernard." There's no way the real Bernard's human fingers could have reached my wrist when he laced them through mine to hold my hand, but I could feel his touch down to my wrist. I believed my eyes, and took my hypersensitivity as further evidence that I had it pretty bad. I loved holding his hand, and I tried everything I could think of that might persuade a sweet, shy guy to touch me or hold me beyond that. In my dreams, I would be alone with "Bernard," ready to progress from innocent and romantic to—well, you can imagine—but then I would look at his hands, and the dream would immediately change to Megamind tying me up, Megamind grabbing me by the arm in the early kidnappings, Megamind removing the bag from my head as his fingers incidentally grazed my ear. While I was having those dreams, Megamind was my real-life enemy, and I didn't enjoy his interruptions or notice my own fixation with his hands. I didn't understand that my brain was trying to tell me something.

And now, I still wasn't terribly interested in the message, because I began to replay all of my moments with "Bernard" in Megamind's true form. And so many small things I'd overlooked or ignored began to click, and each click deleted another one of my questions. "Bernard" had always seemed weirdly nervous, dishonest even, but I told myself he was painfully shy. Turns out that my instinct was absolutely right—he was nervous because he was LYING to me constantly. Why did I second-guess myself? The brain KNOWS. The brain tries to communicate. The heart tells it to shut up.

Stupid heart is still in control, I thought as it gave another fluttery warm squeeze when the Mega-Turnaround came on again. What was I even watching between these bulletins? _The Rifleman_ , really?

Actually, the brain made a rather interesting observation just a moment ago. Megamind _could_ have invented Metro Man. I know he didn't, of course, but very few people have personally met both of them. He could easily convince the public that he had only killed off his alter ego. It wouldn't be more than a couple of weeks before the Mega-Watch story broke. I might have another couple of hours tonight before someone watched the cellphone videos, noticed that I knew how to make Metro Man turn into Megamind, and started spreading conspiracy theories. If—if we decided to continue our, um, involvement, and take it public—well, we could act like I found out just before the rest of the city did. But he would never be able to use the watch again, because no one would be fooled.

Would we both be willing to do that? To lie about Metro Man's existence for the rest of our lives? Seems like Metro Man would be on board, anyway. How extensively did Megamind and Minion use the watches? I saw a few characters that night at the restaurant, and then Minion was using his just today.

We needed to talk. I needed to make sure we could see each other, publicly. It was already after 10 pm, and I expected to be released in the morning; even if I could get a notary to my room right now to witness me signing a visitation authorization, it wouldn't be necessary for more than 12 hours or so. And no one seemed to mind my going to visit _him_. I'd stop by first thing in the morning, I decided, and we'd figure out how to make sure he could see me going forward.

I turned off the TV, closed my eyes, and let myself float away completely.

-MM-MM-MM-MM-

My eyes popped open promptly at 6. I wasn't groggy, but my body was still pretty tired from the beating it had taken only the previous day. It was nearly 7 am before the morning nurse checked my vitals, and I again asked to see Megamind.

"Visiting hours don't begin until 8:30," she replied, giving me a searching sort of look. "But he's been asking about you since 4. Let me check with his nurse."

Ten minutes later, freshly unhooked from my drip and trying to ignore the sore red rectangle from the bandage that had fastened the IV needle to my hand, I walked with Nurse Angie to Megamind's room. Nurse Raul was still on duty. His eyes bored into me, but his mouth attempted a feeble smile as he grunted a hello.

I was prepared for Megamind's "We meet again," having thought about it… most of the night. What I was not prepared for was the heartbreakingly wide-eyed smile he wore as he gazed as deeply into my soul as he possibly could from ten feet away. "Rox- _anne_ ," he breathed, and I actually trembled.

"Give me a fucking break," muttered Raul.

And I was powerless to turn my head to tell Raul off, because I watched Megamind's fury ignite on his face, then cool too suddenly, too deliberately. None of his death traps were ever as dangerous as that face. He showed every one of his perfect teeth—there must be at least forty of them—and silkily replied,

"I'd be more than happy to."

Raul started to reply, then stopped as Megamind continued staring in a silent challenge. I imagine he wanted to threaten Megamind, but was thinking either of his career or of Megamind's supervillain reputation—probably both. As far as anyone really knew, Megamind had actually killed Metro Man. Sitting there in his bed, barely 5'2", less than 100lb, unarmed, and with one hand in a splint, his predatory smile was positively terrifying.

I had never been more turned on in my life.

A long moment passed in silence. Finally, I turned to Raul. "Is it okay for me to speak to him in private?"

"He's in custody, Miss Ritchi." Raul made no effort to mask his sour satisfaction. "He doesn't have any right to privacy."

"In that case, could you at least give ME the courtesy of staying out of our conversation?" I asked.

"I can't keep any secrets for you." Raul seemed to believe that I could be intimidated. Or shamed.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Another silence as he sized me up and I stared straight back. Finally, Raul made a resentful gesture toward the chair by Megamind's side table, and I went to it.

Megamind was still showing every one of his teeth, but he was staring at me, now. I felt powerful. And sexy. And badass.

I felt like him.

And I loved it.

"Please forgive my unpleasant roommate, my dear, _dear_ Miss Ritchi," Megamind leered as I sat down. I definitely was blushing by now, but I didn't care anymore.

"I'd like to set up a series of PRIVATE interviews with you, Megamind," I said, for Raul's benefit. "Would you be willing to meet with me privately?"

"Ah, Miss Ritchi. Would you?"

"Yes. Obviously. That's why I'm asking." I wanted to giggle at his ridiculous flirting. He was practically giggling, himself, but trying to make it sound e-vil.

"Half of Metrocity's pathetic justice system will be here by 9. You are more than welcome to join us to arrange the meetings."

"Does that mean you want me to leave?"

He leaned close to my face, still peering into my eyes and grinning as if he still actually believed I might be afraid, or that I would mind if he attempted to devour me. I sat perfectly still, daring him to come closer.

He did.

His lips all but brushing my ear, he murmured, "Isn't that what you want?"

"No, actually," I whispered. "I was hoping I could stay for breakfast." I turned a millimeter to allow my cheek to rest on his.

"RAUL!" bellowed Megamind, suddenly a foot away from me. "Is it too early for breakfast?"

-MM-MM-MM-MM-

It was too early for breakfast. More to the point, Raul's shift would end right around breakfast time. Angie directed me to the hospital gift shop, where I was able to score a new T-shirt, socks, deodorant, and a comb in anticipation of a much-needed but totally inadequate shower in my room. I would have to get back into my jeans and slippers from the previous day, but Angie brought me some disposable underwear from the maternity ward. I cleaned up grimly, dreading seeing the prison warden and chief of police and probably the mayor in dirty slippers and a shapeless shirt that said, "Metro City General CARES!" No makeup, no hair style, no shoes. I would be at a disadvantage.

To hell with my appearance. If not for me, Megamind would not have saved the city, and they wouldn't be here at all. Now it's his turn to be rescued. Just let me have a cup of coffee.

Around 8:30, toweled dry and feeling distinctly less clean than expected, I returned to Megamind's room and was pleased to meet Nurse Simon at the door, wearing the watch.

"Good morning, Miss Ritchi!" boomed Simon's voice. "S-He told me you'd be coming for breakfast! Come and sit down, and I'll have it brought up." "Simon" had brought in another chair and a bud vase, and had arranged the chairs around the end table to look as much like a small café setting as the corner of a hospital room possibly could. He'd even brought a lace doily for the vase. Again, I was unprepared for the way Megamind greeted me, after the show we'd put on for Raul only an hour before. He was sitting in one of the chairs, simultaneously stiff and fidgety, his right hand still splinted; but he rose to pull out my chair for me with his one good hand, smiling. I laid my hand on the side of his face and kissed his other cheek, then hugged him warmly and kissed it again.

"Good morning," I said, smiling as I sat down. He stared.

"Good. Yes. Beautiful," he finally said.

"This is a much fancier breakfast than I was expecting," I remarked. "I wonder what's on the menu?"

"Minion said yogurt, eggs and sausage with orange juice and toast. And coffee, of course."

"Saved the best for last."

"Yes." A long pause. Fidgeting.

"Megamind," I said. "It's still me. We were doing this before."

"But under false pretenses," he blurted. "And I don't know how I can ever make it right, or go back to the way it was."

I closed my eyes. Yet again, I hadn't been prepared for him. Remorse was the last thing I expected. I used to think I had him completely figured out, but it was becoming clear that I'd never known him at all. I was sorry for underestimating him. For misunderstanding him. For hurting him in any way, ever.

"I don't think we can go back to the way it was," I said carefully, and the pain on his face cut me. "But maybe we can start over."

"Really?" he asked.

"In fact," I continued, "I don't see any other way. I don't know what to believe about you—"

"Don't mind me," called Simon's deep voice from the doorway. In seconds, he set down our trays and handed us our hospital flatware wrapped in dingy cloth napkins. "I'll just leave the coffee pot and… go do something else."

I smiled at Minion but didn't ask where he was going. Nurse Simon was supposed to guard Megamind, not go on rounds. I supposed he could hide in the bathroom again, as he had yesterday. How long was this going to go on, and where was the real Simon in the meantime? Would his job be in any danger because of this? Megamind was picking at his eggs, trying to force some food into his mouth with a look of utter hopelessness. Once the Simon scam was found out, he'd be back in court as an accessory to Minion's misdemeanor, and all their good work would be blotted from the public mind.

"Are you planning to continue being a supervillain?" I blurted.

"I don't know," he confessed. "I never considered any other career. And even if I wanted to, could I do anything from prison? A work-from-cell position?"

I chuckled, and he smiled at me; then, his face crumpled with sorrow. "And what about you, in that case? I couldn't ask you to wait out my life sentences." He looked like he wanted to cry.

I spoke briskly. "Let's forget that prison is a thing right now. If you were free to start over, would you?" I looked him in the eye. "Forget about me for a minute, too. If there were no prison, and no me, and you were free, would you still want to be a supervillain?"

He sighed. "It's not so much that I _wanted_ to be a supervillain. I certainly would not have chosen to be a criminal. I thought it was my destiny. I didn't think I could do anything else, or that I would be accepted any other way."

"Accepted?"

He stuck his chin out, frowning. "No one else in Metrocity has ever treated me as a friend, Roxanne. Or even as a _cole_ -lee-gyuh. Only as a threat. So I became a threat."

Cole-lee-gyuh… _colleague._ Okay. I decided not to argue or correct him. It was true that everyone was afraid of him, so he must have succeeded in becoming the threat he imagined everyone expected.

"But if you could start over?" He was silent a few moments, thinking it over. I munched my toast and watched him chew his rubbery disk of grayish chicken sausage. A few sips of coffee, a gulp of juice; then,

"I'd like to work in robotics. I've always enjoyed it."

"And you build absolutely AMAZING robots, Megamind," I said honestly. "There's nothing like them, anywhere else in the world." He looked at me cautiously, as if afraid to believe it. I reached for his good hand, laced through his long fingers, and sighed—I'd missed holding his hand. It felt exactly the same as it always had. We sat quietly, lost in thought. "I'm going to help you today, when the police come. I'm going to help you get parole, maybe even get a full pardon. Even if you aren't with me, Megamind, I don't want you to waste your life in prison."

"Not with you," he echoed, so low, so quietly. "No, I didn't expect you would want to be with me. Thank you for wanting to help me, Roxanne."

I shook the hand I was holding. "Hey," I said, holding our hands in front of his face. "Genius. Do you really think that's what I meant?"

His face cooled and hardened, as it had before, and it was his turn to look me in the eye. He squeezed my hand and set it on the table, pressing down on it firmly before releasing it entirely. "What about you, Roxanne? If there were no prison and no supervillainy—if there had been no Ber- _nard_ ," his voice caught as he spoke the name, "do you really think you would _ever_ want to be with me?"

I looked straight back into his eyes. "The thing is, even with all of that, I kind of do," I said.

"Kind of?"

I hesitated. "I don't think I know who you really are, but I want to find out. Because I've liked being with every person you've been, Megamind. I want to try being with the real you. No games, no tricks, no acting, no alter egos, no costumes-only you. Publicly. As you." He was silent. I waited.

"Publicly. As me."

"Yes."

"You want to be seen with me. As your friend."

"Yes."

He paused, and looked me in the eye again. "As your… date."

"Yes."

 _"Why?"_ The question was almost a sneer. He was suddenly so cold. I'd somehow misjudged him yet again.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I thought you wanted this, too." I didn't want to cry in front of him. I started to stand up, and he jumped up to block my path.

"Wait, please, Roxanne. Please. I do want it. I want to be with you more than anything. Of course that's what I want." Seeing him frantic somehow centered me. I sat calmly back in my chair and waited for him to do the same. "I never dreamed you would want to be with me. And then, after… everything… I thought you might still want to if I kept a disguise on. I didn't think you'd want to be with the real me. With people knowing it was me. It felt like a trick that you would ask for that."

I sniffed and straightened my back. "I don't trick people. That's your thing," I retorted. He wilted visibly. Damnit. "I forget that you're used to me beating you at your own game," I challenged. He lifted his head to study me, and I watched as my favorite shark grin slowly spread his lips.

"I make no admission of defeat, Miss Ritchi," he purred. "But I cannot imagine I would mind losing to such a _magnificent_ adversary."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Metro Man had pretty impressive pecs."

"Now, that's just uncalled for!" he shouted. I poured myself some more lukewarm coffee and waited. Looking earnestly, he reminded me, "You said Metro Mahn was never really your type."

"Doesn't make his pecs any less impressive. Lots of folks would call him magnificent."

"Lots of folks would just accept a compliment from their boyfriends, too."

"Boyfriend? I thought we were only talking about dates."

"Plural? I only specified one. And apparently it's only if I'm willing to change careers and somehow get out of 87 life sentences."

"Those were the terms, yes."

He leaned over the table until his nose was almost touching mine, and breathed onto my lips:

"Well. That seems more than fair."


	6. Chapter 6

All (that is to say, both) of my previous boyfriends—real ones, so not including Bernard or Metro Man—other boyfriends have complained about my distraction during kissing and other intimate moments. It's not that I don't enjoy intimacy; I just can't seem to stay lost in it as long as most people, I guess. Because I can't help but notice the world continuing to turn around us.

I was lost for now, though. I had grabbed Megamind by the shoulders and pulled him into a frenzied kiss, then another, and another. Just as I wouldn't let myself notice my attraction to my kidnapper, for the last few years I hadn't admitted how much I wanted someone to figure me into his life, into his future. "Bernard" never planned beyond the next date, and he certainly never called himself my boyfriend. But Megamind—any random citizen could tell you that I was always going to be included in Megamind's plans. Perhaps not as Evil Girlfriend—but then again, the gossip rags claim we have a handful of mutant kids, so maybe I'm the only one surprised that we're making out.

He was crouched over me as I sat, uncomfortably, I thought; I stood up, still kissing him, still holding him; pressed closer to him; slipped him a little tongue; heard him smack the coffee pot into the lamp; watched the coffee spray the walls as the lamp shattered. And somehow, I managed to keep kissing him as I laughed at his horrified face and the whole ridiculous situation. I was still laughing and kissing and hugging him as "Simon" ran in, calling, "Sir, are you—" before his jaw dropped, and then Megamind laughed, too, and pulled me into his lap.

"Yes, old friend. Everything is perfect."

* * *

It was only a few minutes until 9:00, but Megamind's company hadn't arrived yet; and since I was technically still a patient, I really wasn't free to stay in his room. I decided to ask for my release to be authorized right away instead of waiting around. By the time I was discharged, obtained a visitor's pass, and made it back to Megamind's room, everyone was there—the chief of police with half a dozen officers, the prison warden, the district attorney, the mayor, and the real nurse Simon, who frowned in a most un-Minion-ly way when I greeted him.

"I've been telling you for years, Jonathan," the warden was saying, "you can press whatever charges you want, but Megamind can't be kept in prison. He may choose to stay, but we can't hold him, and neither can anyone else."

"And I'm sure you're aware of how utterly unacceptable an excuse that is, Warden Wilson," retorted Jonathan Spinos, the district attorney. I've never understood how the man can sound so frantic and so deliberate at the same time. I've interviewed him at least quarterly during all my years of covering Megamind, and he always uses the same rapid-fire, precise diction while sweating profusely. I suspect he makes an effort to lower his voice so that he doesn't sound hysterical. "How can you expect this city to trust our department of justice or to respect the rule of law?"

"Megamind is the only inmate who has ever managed to escape in Gifted's history," the Warden gruffly shot back. "And he was barely three years old the first time he did it. He's not your average con."

"What about yesterday?" asked Mayor Foster, clasping and unclasping his hands as he smiled and nodded at everyone, and no one, at once. "You saw what happened yesterday. He saved us! He defeated Titan! He's—" The mayor caught sight of Megamind and shuddered. "Why? Why did you save us?"

Everyone stared at Megamind. He looked around, looked at me, gulped, and spoke quietly.

"I gave Titan his powers. But I did not expect him to use them for evil. I actually trained Titan to be Metrocity's new hero, trained him to fight me. I was going to keep on being the bad guy, and no one was going to get hurt. But Titan didn't want to be the hero, and he didn't care who got hurt. He tried to _kill_ Roxanne Ritchi."

"I hardly see why _that_ should bother you, Evil Overlord, when you've threatened to kill Roxanne Ritchi on a weekly basis for the last seven years," objected Mr. Spinos.

"Yes. Well. Had I wanted to harm her, I could have," Megamind answered. "She was only meant to be bait. I had many fail-safes in place whenever I kidnapped Miss Ritchi. She was never in any danger."

"Do you expect us to believe that?" pressed the DA. "Miss Ritchi?"

"I was never afraid of Megamind or any of his weapons during the kidnappings," I replied. "Calling Metro Man was his idea, not mine." Megamind glared at me in spite of himself.

"And now you've brought up another matter entirely," Mr. Spinos came just short of shrieking. " _What happened to Metro Man?_ Who was that yesterday? Is the real Metro Man dead? Was there ever a real Metro Man? Was there an actual murder, or has this been another—"

Chief Ellis calmly interrupted: "Miss Ritchi. Do you feel that Megamind is a threat to you?"

"Absolutely not. I will be very happy to go on record with a description of how Megamind saved me from Titan, how he never hurt me in any way, and how I actually feel safer with him than without him." I could see Megamind's enormous emerald eyes in my peripheral vision, but I couldn't risk meeting his gaze. "And as he just explained, Megamind never meant for anyone else to get hurt, either. He risked his life to save all of us. And he succeeded."

"He DID! Amazing! Megamind, we owe you our gratitude," the mayor gushed.

"With all due respect, Mayor Foster, it is Megamind who owes a substantial debt to this city for his 87 life sentences. Not to mention whatever charges have yet to be filed for the Metro Man incident, for his forcible takeover of Metro City and associated crimes, for his creation of Titan, and for the resulting damages," persisted Mr. Spinos.

"I agree." Chief Ellis assumed a power posture, straightening her back and crossing her arms in front of her chest as she widened her stance. "But I also understand the impossibility of containing Megamind at Gifted or anywhere else. Megamind, what are your intentions at this point? Are we still calling you Evil Overlord, or what?"

Megamind inhaled quickly, then spoke carefully. "I don't want to be called 'evil' anymore. I don't want to _do_ evil anymore. I would like to live as a normal person. But I don't see how that would be possible, even if I weren't a criminal."

"You don't seem much like any criminals I've known," Chief Ellis observed. "I think, given the circumstances, we should hold a special hearing to determine how to settle your debt to us and our debt to you. And in the meantime, I would like to put you on parole, with the understanding that all bets are off if you break the law. Mr. Spinos? Warden Wilson? Mayor Foster? What do you think?"

The Warden replied, "Absolutely, Constance. With you one hundred percent."

"Yes, yes! Wonderful!" agreed the mayor.

"With the understanding that this is PAROLE, not a commutation of sentence and absolutely not a pardon, and with the stipulation that parole will end IMMEDIATELY for so much as a parking violation—then fine, I suppose that's the best we can do for now," agreed the DA.

"Excellent," said Chief Ellis. "Megamind, one of my officers will come by later today with a cell phone for you to use. We will check in with you daily and will notify you when we have your hearing scheduled. Will you be here much longer?"

"They want him here another day," replied Nurse Simon in the voice I had begun to think of as Minion's.

"I'll leave as soon as they release me." The whole room looked uneasy about Megamind cooperating, including Megamind himself.

"All right, then. Someone will be here before noon to drop off your phone," promised Chief Ellis. "It will just be an old-fashioned flip phone, nothing fancy. You can use it to make calls if you like, but you won't be able to do much else with it."

"Thank you, Chief Ellis. This is incredible," breathed Megamind.

"You said it." The snarl, though barely audible, had clearly come from Mr. Spinos.

It took almost ten minutes for everyone to leave. Chief Ellis said goodbye cordially; the other police officers nodded or waved to us, then followed her. The DA muttered that he would see Megamind in court and left in as dignified a huff as he could muster. The mayor attempted to leave with the police, but Megamind called to him:

"Mr. Mayor. I ap- _ollo_ -gize for taking over your office. I will order my Minion to return it to its original state. It should be ready for you by tomorrow morning."

Mayor Foster smiled broadly. "Thank you, Megamind," he said grandly. "Metro City will be better than ever!" He put out his hand to shake, noticed that Megamind's hand was still in the splint, and instead patted Megamind firmly on the shoulder. "We'll be in touch," he smiled. Megamind could only smile back, tight-lipped and stunned.

"I'm proud of you, Megamind," the Warden said, after the mayor had left. "And I know you'll use this opportunity wisely." He glanced at me. "So many opportunities. And you deserve them."

"Thank you, Warden. I will," said Megamind.

The Warden addressed me. "Take care of him," he said, moustache twitching.

"I'll do what I can."

"You've done better than anyone else."

"Thank you, Warden." No point in denying anything now.

"Call me John."

"Thanks for everything, John," said Megamind.

"Call me 'Warden.'" Megamind grinned. John Wilson glared as he nodded his farewell.

As each person left the room, I'd been moving from the doorway to the bed where Megamind was seated—specifically, to the dark corner with the coffee-stained wall. Simon was still on duty, sitting in a chair by the door, discreetly reading a magazine and watching the hallway. I was the only visitor left. We watched the warden leave, and then I caught Megamind in a tight hug. He squeezed me, chuckling softly in disbelief, and then I was laughing, and crying, too. He broke the hug so that he could look at me, beaming, wiping my tears with his good hand, positively trembling with joy.

"Miss Ritchi. This is the best day of my life."

"I'm so proud of you, Megamind. And so happy for you."

"I owe it all to you, Roxanne. None of this would ever have happened without you."

"None of it would have happened without _you._ You're the one who saved the city. All I did was ask you to do it."

"You could have asked Metro Man. You knew he was still alive. You knew I was no match for Titan's powers. It meant everything that you wanted me."

"It kind of seemed like Metro Man would have let the whole place burn to the ground. I didn't think you cared much about the city, Megamind, but I knew you'd do your best to protect _me_. I've always known that you'd never let me get hurt."

"Never!" he cried; and with that, he grasped the fingertips of my right hand and kissed my knuckles. The touch was so unexpectedly intimate that my breath caught in my throat. He leaned his forehead against mine and whispered, "I will ALWAYS do my very best for you, Roxanne." Letting my fingers drop, he passed his palm across my cheek, held my face, and kissed me.

The tenderness and intensity of his kiss crashed over and around me like a breaking wave. I surrendered to its power. If I could have formed a coherent thought, it would have been simply, _This man loves me_.

Simon loudly cleared his throat. We ignored him.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so excited that I finally figured out how to insert a line into these stories... Folks, I so appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows! This fandom is fantastic. Special thanks to joanhello for sending private, constructive feedback a couple of chapters ago. I have assigned to the warden the name used by the incomparable setepenre-set, whom I tend to think of as an authority. The mayor's name and all of the other characters are my own inventions; Mr. Spinos is based on a real person.**


End file.
